


Time

by Opium



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium/pseuds/Opium
Summary: Тонким шлейфом струится музыка по уютным залам, пропитывая мягкие диваны и кресла, бежит по серебру, выложенному к обеду в столовой, толкается в запертые двери спален, истончаясь, огибает перила лестниц и течет вниз по мягкому ворсу ковра, к распахнутой в свежесть сада двери. В окно время от времени пытается влететь птичий отклик, но уверенная, непрекращающаяся мелодия не дает иному звуку проникнуть в дом. Бережно трогая занавески, лучи солнца высвечивают узоры на паркете, изогнутую ножку рояля, ритмично уходящую к полу педаль.





	

Тонким шлейфом струится музыка по уютным залам, пропитывая мягкие диваны и кресла, бежит по серебру, выложенному к обеду в столовой, толкается в запертые двери спален, истончаясь, огибает перила лестниц и течет вниз по мягкому ворсу ковра, к распахнутой в свежесть сада двери. В окно время от времени пытается влететь птичий отклик, но уверенная, непрекращающаяся мелодия не дает иному звуку проникнуть в дом. Бережно трогая занавески, лучи солнца высвечивают узоры на паркете, изогнутую ножку рояля, ритмично уходящую к полу педаль. 

Чувственные пальцы, шальная прядь, нахмуренный лоб, крепко сжатые губы – все скрыто в прохладных тенях дома. Быстрые ноги, крепкие руки, длинная шея – надежно запрятаны под плотный твид. Размеренно выдыхая, Джеймс заканчивает длинный пассаж на ля третьей октавы и возвращается к малой. Глаза его закрыты – подушечки пальцев послушно нажимают на клавиши, и он, словно заведенная игрушка, повторяет одну и ту же мелодию третий, пятнадцатый, двухсотый и пятитысячный раз. Слабые вариации изредка вклиниваются триолями или стаккато, но вся мелодия, от начала и до самого конца, въелась в него. Он сам – это произведение. Слеза беззвучным знаком боли стекает по гладкой щеке, но Барнс продолжает играть, не в силах остановиться, не зная, что ему нужна помощь, не подозревая, что все может быть иначе. Залы должны полниться смехом, бокалы – шампанским и вином, на диванах должны ютиться закутанные в меха и шелка дамы. 

Но только Джеймс этого никогда не знал. И нет никого, кто мог бы ему рассказать о вечерах, когда закат бордовыми росчерками красит небо перед звездной ночью. Он не сможет увидеть птиц, разговаривающих за окном или отправить письмо, вложив в него цветок шиповника. Замереть на мгновение, откусив восхитительный в своей неповторимой мягкости кусочек лимонного пирога. Он не может бежать вперед и вернуться назад. Застряв в своей временной петле, Барнс без всякого упорства либо принуждения, с душой, но не осознавая, какой по счету раз, да и не считая, исполняет свое лучшее произведение.

\- Стив…

С невыразимым облегчением Роджерс вперился в потолок, соображая, какой сейчас час. Новая секунда, еще одна, и время потекло – поехало, изменчивое, непривычное. Каждый момент – новый вдох. Он успел сделать целых два, прежде чем небритое лицо и светлая майка возникли в его поле зрения.

\- Стив.

\- Да, да, э.

\- Что «э», Стив, кофе будешь?

\- Да, да, - осознавая, что он может сказать что-то еще, выдавил – буду конечно, угу.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, но сегодня твоя очередь, - ухмылка на пол-лица. 

Провожая взглядом ленивую походку от бедра, которая по неведомой причине удавалась так естественно только этому человеку, Роджерс с удовольствием потянулся в разные стороны и, зевая и почесываясь, с наслаждением ощущая каждый шаг, посетил ванную, намереваясь быстро выпить незаслуженный кофе и бежать в парк, но замер на пороге кухни. Чувственные пальцы, шальная прядь, нахмуренный лоб, крепко сжатые губы – все скрыто в прохладных тенях квартиры. Жалюзи пропускают лишь пару лучей позолотить босые ступни, и Баки, которого он видит уже несколько лет на своей кухне: заваривающим кофе, чай, пекущим печенья, бросающимся мукой, облизывающим ложки, моющим посуду – настолько привычен и в то же время далек и нов, особенно после темного сна, еще не выветрившегося из уголков сознания, что Стива несет вперед, и он выбивает чашку куда-то на пол, столешницу, разбито, осколки или нет – все равно, он не слышит. Захватывая в литые объятья, он вдыхает тесно, полной грудью, и чувствует все то же, знакомое: тепло, запах Джеймса, как он щекотно ухмыляется ему в ухо, и волна нового счастливого осознания накрывает его. Он может ему показать птиц в парке, прочесть новую книгу вслух, даже если Баки она не понравится, и он будет закрывать уши и причитать, что нынешний век для литературы упущен. Запустить в него снежком. Пригласить гостей, забрать его волосы в хвост. Одеть в твид и попросить играть буги-вуги с ошибками, спотыкаясь и не выдерживая ритм. Все – здесь. В этом бегущем мгновении скрыты все возможности для двоих.

\- Какая радость по поводу приготовления кофе, я не…

\- Время, Бак. Время на нашей стороне.

Кофе, наверное, убежал. Может быть и нет. Они могут продолжать так стоять пока Наташа, как всегда собранная и напряженная, не позвонит в дверь. Или пока одному из них не станет жарко. Могут уйти сразу в парк бегать. Или уехать в Филадельфию ближайшим поездом. Допить кофе. Сделать завтрак. И этот момент, полный всевозможных начал, понимает Роджерс, и есть жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> Есть только миииг между прошлым и будущииим именно ооон называется жииисть (с)  
> Начиналось все серьезно. Честно.


End file.
